Downton Sands: A Christmas Wedding
by digthatshizz
Summary: Modern/ AU fiction. A follow on from Downton Sands. Anna is pregnant and she and John are getting married, what Banna shipper would want to miss that?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, if you haven't read the story that precedes this, Downton Sands, then this isn't going to make a lot of sense. If you don't want to read Downton Sands, in a nutshell, John goes to work at a Holiday Park where he meets Anna who already works there, they fall in love etc etc etc and this is where that has brought them to. This is the first part of three.**

**As usual, all tongue in cheek, plenty of fluff and written to please me and my editor in chief. None of the characters belong to me, etc. **

**John's POV**

'Okay, Miss Smith and Mr Bates, if you look here..' the sonographer began, pointing at the screen, 'you can see your baby's head. And there, is an arm.'

'Fantastic, our baby has a head and an arm,' I exclaim, maybe a little too excitedly. 'Look Anna, look what we did!.'

'Yes John,' Anna rolls her eyes before smiling broadly. 'Our baby.'

'Now the heart beat is strong, there appears to be no problems, you're baby is growing happily and healthily.' the doctor said as she cleaned Anna's stomach. 'I will just go and work out an exact due date based on these readings.

The sonographer left, leaving me and Anna alone in the room. Anna pulled her top down and sat up on the bed. 'I have been dreading that.'

'Why?' I ask, taking hold of her hand.

'You know, I didn't really believe anything was in here,' she puts her hands on her stomach. 'Me or the doctor could have made a mistake.'

'Darling, the throwing up and mood swings have left me in no doubt.' I reply, picking up a leaflet about safe sex which has been left on the table beside Anna's bed. 'Bit late for this, eh?'

'Right then,' the doctor said as she re appeared. 'I can put the exact due date down as June 10th. Just in time for summer.'

'Aww, in time for father's day too,' I smile as Anna throws me a look. 'Sorry dear.'

'Okay Miss Smith, so if you book your next scan on the way out, we look forward to seeing you in a few weeks.' the doctor shook Anna's hand.

'Thanks so much.' Anna smiles before looking at her watch. 'Oh God, John we've got to get moving. The caterer is meeting us at noon.'

Anna carries on out of the room as I shake the doctors hand before explaining. 'We're getting married in a couple of weeks.'

'Oh right, a lovely time of year for it.' she replies.

'Yeah, I thought so. I was going to propose before I found out Anna was pregnant, it's just I had been away, we reunited then she told me she had news, and I said I had news and then...'

'John!' Anna shouts as she puts her head around the door. 'We'll be late.'

* * *

Myself and Anna had decided on a small wedding, neither of us wanted to wait but we both agreed the money I had left over from the sale of mother's house should go towards the baby. We decided to marry in the registry office in York. Robert very kindly donated us the show bar for free as a reception venue.

We decided on a week before Christmas because of the time of the year, as well as the fact Anna wouldn't be showing too much. No one knew about the baby apart from the two of us and Anna's mum, dad and sister so we both agreed I should work it into my wedding speech.

Robert had agreed to be, or rather told me, he was best man. Anna had asked Ethel, Gwen and Sophie to be bridesmaids. The dresses were strictly a department store job, mine and Bob's suits rented.

Like all Bride Grooms, I am doing as I am told. Anna has said she wants us in black morning suits, cream waistcoats and red cravats. So that is what she shall have, as well as mine and Bob's decision to go all out and wear red socks and red braces underneath it all. Hopefully she won't find out until after we have said 'I do.'

After our fittings, myself and Robert chat over a cup of coffee. We talk about the old days, being in the army together and all the drama that time in our life brought, to how coming to Downton was the best decision I have ever made in my life.

'Anna's a lovely girl, you're a very lucky man,' Robert says, stirring his coffee. 'She's been my best worker for the best part of a decade.'

'It was very nice for you to offer us the show bar for the reception. We are so grateful.'

'It's the least I could do. No one really understands how far under Downton Sands was going. Charles Carson was a nice enough fellow, he did the job well but we needed a new injection of life and you were it.'

'Well, it was only because I had Anna to support me.' I point out. 'I don't know if I would have been able to do it without her.'

'You're too modest for your own good.' Robert says standing up. 'Come on, lets take these to go.'

* * *

**Anna's POV**

It's the day before the wedding and if being pregnant wasn't enough, I now have the stress of the smooth running of a wedding. Everyone keeps telling me to enjoy it and I would if I wasn't such a damn perfectionist. Packing an overnight bag, John sits on the bed watching me. He and Robert are sleeping here tonight, and I can't help but dread what mess they are going to get my brand new house in whilst I am gone.

'Now, what did I tell you about drinks?' I question.

'Coasters,' John sighs, arms folded.

'And any plates you use...'

'Wash as we go.' John replies. 'Goodness sake, Anna, enjoy your evening with your family. We'll behave. All we are doing is watching a DVD and ordering a pizza.'

I narrow my eyes and look at him. 'Hmm... are you sure?'

'Positive,' he raises his hands in defence. 'I even picked a menu up to order from tonight. It's on the kitchen counter downstairs if you don't believe me.'

'Good.' Anna replied. 'Make sure you are in bed at a reasonable hour.'

'Yes mum.' he says sarcastically.

I sigh then. 'Am I being bossy again?'

'Nooo..' he says unconvincingly as I stop what I am doing and focus my sole attention on him. 'Maybe a little.' He gestures for me to sit with him. Leaning back against the headboard, I sit between his legs and lean my body back against his chest. Wrapping my arms around his knees, he begins to play with my hair.

'I'm going to miss you tonight,' I say, closing my eyes. 'I mean, we're going to miss you.'

'I'll miss you both too.' he says, kissing my neck and placing a hand on my stomach. Sighing contentedly, I lay my head back on his shoulder.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I know I am waking up in semi darkness, John no longer behind me. Sounds from downstairs fill my ears as I sit up and look at my watch. Five thirty. I hear footsteps on the landing and before long John appears at the door. I stand up.

'Ahh, was just coming to wake you.' he smiles, reaching behind me and picking up my overnight bag. 'Your mum and Sophie are here.'

'Thought I could hear them.' I reply, yawning right in John's face which must be a wonderful sight to behold. He turns to walk out of the room before I grab his wrist. 'Wait a minute.' I pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around his neck. His free hand rests at it's normal place, half way between my hip and my ever growing behind. Darkness in the room means his face is only lit up by the moon reflecting on the sea outside the window.

'They're ready to go downstairs. What's up?' he asks, smiling down at me.

'Thank you,' is all I can think of to say.

Frowning at me, he asks, 'why on earth would you need to thank me?'

'For coming back to me. For coming to Downton in the first place. Just, for everything that's good in my life at the moment.'

'Anna,' he lets out a small laugh, looks at me before replying. 'I really don't deserve you.'

'Anna, are you coming or what?' Sophie shouts up the stairs. Closing my eyes, John laughing in my ear, I prepare to shout back.

'Yes,' I say. 'Won't be a second.'

' The next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle.' John beams before screwing his face up, like he always does when he runs something over in his mind. 'It is still an aisle in a registry office isn't it?'

'Shut up and give me a kiss.' Pressing my lips against his, his hand moves lower as the kiss deepens. 'Oi!' I squeal as he pinches me.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist,' he laughs.

We stand in the darkness, taking the sight of each other in one last time before we are parted for the evening. This is the first time since he came back to Downton after he left to sort out his mother's house that we will spend an evening apart. I'm not looking forward to it. I have never felt safer than when I am lying in his arms.

Releasing me from his grip, he takes hold of my hand and brings it to his lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' a tear was threatening to fall from my eye. 'I really am going to miss you.' I can't stop the tears now. It must be the hormones.

'Hey, come here,' he says, pulling me back into his arms. 'I tell you what. I'll call you about half ten. Say goodnight. '

'I'd like that,' I reply, pulling away from him and drying my eyes with my sleeve.

'Anna, come on.' Sophie called again. 'Dad went out to get a Chinese same time we came to get you and if we don't beat him back he'll eat all the egg fried rice.'

**John's POV**

Standing at the doorstep I wave Anna, her mum and Sophie off. Once they are out of sight, I walk back into the house. Sitting on the sofa, I look at my watch and notice I have a couple of hours until Robert arrives so decide to catch up on some TV I had recorded.

'The best laid plans..' I sigh as the doorbell goes. Turning off the TV, I walk to the door and can see a number of people standing on the step through the frosted glass. Opening the door, I'm not sure if the sight before me fills me with dread or makes me want to smile.

'Who's getting married in the morning, ding dong the bells are going to chime.' It's dread, I realise as Robert, Tom Branson and William sing to me, dressed like the pilots from Top Gun.

'Rob, what's all this?' I sigh.

'We,' he begins. 'Are taking you on a stag night.'

'I've had my stag night, me and you went to the Indian last week.' I explain.

'You call that a stag night? Pah,' Robert continues.

'Anna won't like this.' I reply.

'Yeah, that's why we waited for her to leave,' Tom explained. 'We've been sitting in that over there for over an hour.' Tom points to a VW camper van which was owned by William.

'God, we thought she'd never leave.' Robert says. 'Can we come in?'

'Look, I really don't think this...'

'Nonsense John, we'll have you back at a reasonable hour.' Robert says as he pushes past me, followed by Tom and William, who hands me a clothes bag on his way in.

Once in the kitchen the three lads sit around my breakfast bar as I unzip the clothes bag to see what's inside. Suddenly, a flash went off and I look around to see Robert holding his camera.

'We need a picture of the grooms reaction on seeing his outfit.' Robert smiles. 'You're our Maverick tonight.' My outfit was the same as the others, they really wanted me to go out dressed as an extra from Top Gun. 'Now go and get changed.'

'Guys, I really appreciate it but..'

'But nothing, we'll have you back before midnight. That's why we are here so early.' Tom explains. I look at William, who throws me his keys.

'Seeing as you are the only tee total one, you're driving.' he smiles.

'Oh, it just gets better and better. Ferrying a bunch of drunks around Yorkshire.' I roll my eyes.

'Well, we aren't drunk yet so go and get changed so we can get started,' Robert announces, standing up clasping his hands together.

'Back by midnight.' I point at Robert before looking him square in the eyes. 'No later.'

'You have my word,' Robert smiles. 'Now go and get changed.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, there is a visit to a certain type of bar in this story so if you don't have a sense of humour, don't read on. John's stag night, Anna's overreaction to it and his grovelling to her. Not very believable, but then again is that not what FF is for? **

**John's POV**

Driving into York, I have to put up with the Top Gun soundtrack and the others trying to sing in tune along to it. We were meeting up with Thomas in town and I wasn't sure whether to be happy about that or not. Although I had apologised we hadn't really spoken since, in a moment of weakness, I had hit him.

'High way to the Danger Zone...' I hear Robert and Tom squealing in the back. Rolling my eyes, I am grateful to be told to pull over when it is safe and convenient. Once safely parked, we all jump out of the van and I meet the others around the back, all with their glasses on.

'Come on Gaffer, where are yours?' Tom asks, pointing at the item hanging from my white T-shirt.

'Really?' I say and all I get looking back at me is three nodding heads. Sighing, I lift the offending article from my shirt and place them over my eyes.

'Right, we are ready to rock.' Robert exclaims.

'Before we do,' I say pulling Robert back. 'Some ground rules. No strippers. No surprises. And don't ever say 'We are ready to rock.'

'Yes John, just trust me. We are going for a meal over there,' he points at a small Italian across the road which I am relieved to see looks quite empty. 'Then on to the Dog and Whistle, meeting Thomas in their for a few halves, in your case of coke, then on to a nightclub that Thomas has recommended.'

'A nightclub?' I screw my face up. 'Really?'

'Come on gaffer,' Tom says, slapping me on the back. 'It'll be grand.'

Before we have even sat down at our table in the Italian, Robert already has his video camera out, intending to film the evening's festivities. Shaking my head, I sit at the chair Robert has had laid out in balloons. This was going to be a long night, especially because by the sound of Robert's bar order, the others would be paralytic before we left the restaurant.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

After warning mum, my dad, Steven and Sophie not to say anything about the baby to Ethel and Gwen, I answer the door to my two best friends.

'Yes Dave, Downton Sands. Tomorrow night. About seven.' Ethel is on her phone. Gwen greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

'She's planning her plus 1. It's taken her three hours to narrow it down from twenty blokes.' Gwen explains.

'Twenty?' I mouth to Gwen, closing the door behind Ethel. We walk into the living room where my parents and sister are congregated.

'Aww, there's my beautiful surrogate daughters,' my mum coos, placing an arm around Gwen's waist as Ethel puts her fingers to her lips, asking her to be quiet before placing a hand on mum's wrist, realising she sounded a bit harsh.

'I don't know Dave, maybe the green shirt and smart trousers. Definitely not yellow as I am wearing red.' Ethel continues. 'Hang on, maybe not green. You might look like a Christmas tree.'

'Drinks?' Dad asks, standing up. 'We have wine, those Alco pops you young'un's seem to love, or there's lager..'

'I'll have whatever Anna's having.' Gwen replies.

'She's only on coke love, due to the...'

'Due to wanting to be fresh for tomorrow,' I interrupt, glaring at my Dad.

'I'll have a glass of white,' Gwen smiles before looking at Ethel. 'Ethel, what do you want to...'

'Shhh,' she whispers. 'I don't know Dave, Googling what you should wear if your date is wearing red might help. Do you have a black shirt? You do? A red tie perhaps? Great, there you go. We'll look great together, like when news readers synchronise what they are wearing.' Ethel winks at me as she thinks she's being rather clever. 'No Dave, we won't be reading the news...'

'Come and sit down Gwen,' I suggest as Ethel goes into the hallway to continue her phone call. 'She passed up on 19 men for him?'

'It's apparently what he'll do at the end of the night that the 19 others won't,' Gwen replies. Myself, mum and Sophie share a collective shake of the head signifying our understanding as Dad comes back into the room with Gwen's drink.

'So Anna, how's John?' Gwen asks, sipping on her drink.

'He's fine,' I reply, a sappy grin on my face. 'Just lovely. I'm so lucky.'

'John's a great lad,' my dad says. 'Do you know...'

'Oh God. Thank goodness what he lacks in brains he makes up for in other ways,' Ethel says, entering the room. 'You know, he does this thing where...'

'Drink Ethel?' Dad asks, standing up again, wanting to be as far from this conversation as possible.

'Wine please, Steve. Red if possible.'

'Is Dave the one who tried to fill his car with sunflower oil when he had no money for petrol?' Sophie asked.

'Yeah, like I said he makes up for being dumb in other ways,' Ethel said, sitting beside Sophie on the floor. 'I wonder if John liked his outfit.'

Gwen kicks Ethel in the back as I glare at them both. 'What outfit?' I ask, looking confused.

'Oh you know,' Ethel replied, trying to dig herself out of an ever deepening hole. 'His wedding suit.'

'Ethel, you're not talking to Dave now.' I say. 'What's going on?'

Gwen sighs before answering. 'Don't go off on one...'

'Which is exactly what you say when you know someone is going to go off on one. What's going on?'

'Robert, Tom Branson and William have taken John out tonight. Into York.' Gwen replies.

'Right, that's it.' I say, standing up. 'Where are my car keys?'

'Chill Anna,' Ethel tells me as Dad gives her her drink. 'They left early to get home early. He'll be home by midnight.'

'That's not the point, if Robert's in charge who knows what they are getting up to. I want my groom at the registry office tomorrow, not on a train to God knows where.' I am panicking now. 'He promised me he wouldn't go out. Ethel, Gwen, car now!' Gwen gets up but Ethel doesn't move.

'Come on Anna, he's a good egg.' Dad says.

'Yeah, he loves you too much to mess anything up.' Mum continues.

'Whatever, I have to find him.' I continue. Gwen walks out in front of me before I realise Ethel isn't with us. Peering my head back around the door, I shout. 'Ethel, now!'

* * *

**John's POV**

The meal passed without any major incident, just a hen party dressed up as the Spice Girls wanting a picture with us. I admitted to myself I was enjoying myself, even though in the back of my mind the lingering thought was that if Anna found out about this I would be in the doghouse.

Moving on to The Dog and Whistle, we met with Thomas who was, and credit to him, very nice to me. It seemed we had left our past behind us. After a few rounds, Thomas insisted on us moving on to a club he knew called Vertigo. Supping up, the 5 of us, dressed as fighter pilots, walk through the city centre to the club. I am intrigued that Thomas is very friendly with the guy on the door, maybe too friendly. I know of Thomas's preferences and it isn't long before I've twigged on that my dear friends have dragged me to a gay bar. However, once inside I am not sure this is common knowledge as Robert begins chatting intently with a gentleman at the bar.

'Here, Tom,' I shout, round of drinks in hand, joining him and William at a table they had found for us. Placing the glasses on the table, I sit beside Tom.

'Alright gaffer,' he shouts, taking his drink from the tray.

'Tom, am I right in thinking...'

'This is a gay bar, yeah.' Tom smiles. I smile as I look at Robert standing by the bar, the gentleman's hand now on his shoulder.

'There are a lot of men in here tonight,' William comments, taking a sip of his drink. Myself and Tom share a smile, thinking about telling William the truth before realising the chance for comedy was too strong.

'Have you got Rob's camcorder there?' I ask.

'Yeah, why?' he replies, handing it to me.

'Revenge, for all the photo's and videoing of me so far.' Tom laughs as I leave the table. Turning on the video camera, I look straight into it. 'Hello viewer, John Bates here. Being the only sober member of my party, I have realised before even walking inside this bar that it is in fact a gay bar. Well, apart from Branson, but he's pretty clued in. It's a trait we Irish have. '

I walk towards my friend at the bar. 'If only we were all as clued in.' I turn the camera on Robert, who I believe is beginning to realise he is being flirted with. Looking at me with a worried look, I laugh out loud as he mouths 'help me' to the camera.

'Shall we help him viewers?' I move the camera as if to indicate I am shaking my head.

'Help,' he mouths again. 'Still laughing, I decide to come to the aid of my friend.

'Sorry pal,' I say, grabbing Robert by the arm. 'He's with me.'

'Lucky you, he's gorgeous,' the man says, looking Robert up and down as we move away from the bar.

'John, I love you more for that than the time you saved my life.' Robert says, looking back over his shoulder.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Driving frantically, I have my hands free kit on and am desperately trying to get hold of John. 'Ahh, he's not answering!'

'Maybe because he's out having a good time with his mates.' Ethel sighed. 'You are over reacting.'

'He promised me and you know I don't look kindly upon broken promises,' I say, looking at Ethel in the rear view mirror.

'Come off it Anna, your ex was a self obsessed wan...'

'Thank you Ethel,' Gwen interrupts. 'What I think Ethel is trying to say is John isn't like that.'

'Right, which club is it?' I ask as we reach the town centre.

'Vertigo, opposite McDonalds.' Ethel answers. 'God, I could murder a strawberry milkshake.'

Pulling up vigorously outside the club, I switch off the engine and take my hands free kit headphone out of my ear and throw it down in the compartment in my drivers door. 'Vertigo?'

'Yes,' Ethel says, texting someone or other on her phone.

A realisation comes over me. 'That's a gay club.'

'Yep,' Ethel replies bluntly, still playing with her phone.

'Why would they take him to a gay bar?' I ask, looking quizzically over the road at the club.

'Oh I don't know, maybe for a laugh?' Ethel suggests. 'You should try it sometime.'

'We're not really going to go in there, are we?' Gwen asks, head back against the restraint as I remove my seatbelt. Opening the door, I leave the car.

'Looks like we are.' Ethel replies, reluctantly leaving the carl.

* * *

**John's POV**

Now fully into my 'stag night', I am giving in and actually enjoying myself. Thomas had brought us to Vertigo on 'Boyband's Karaoke Night' and Branson is quick to put mine and his names down. The friendly community inside the club have welcomed us straight men with open arms, and pretty soon we are the life and soul of the party. They listen to my droning on about Anna, telling me how beautiful she is as I show them a picture and what a lucky girl she is to have a fiancé as good looking as me.

Making sure Robert gets the guys saying how good looking I am on camera, I join Branson on stage for a bit of Westlife.

The crowd gathered are swaying, myself and Tom fully get into the lyrics of 'Queen Of My Heart.' I must have lost myself in the lyrics as Tom stops singing before elbowing me in the ribs. 'Err, Gaffer.'

Opening my eyes, I look up and see Anna, Gwen and Ethel standing at the entrance of the club. Anna is standing with her hands on her hips and I know I am in trouble.

'Oh no,' I say, instantly jumping off the stage and running after Anna who is leaving the club.

'What are you wearing?' Ethel asks, looking me up and down as I run towards them.

'How did she find out I was here?' I ask as I reach the girls.

'Sorry,' Ethel sighs. 'Come on Gwen, let's get a drink.'

Running outside, I look left and right for Anna. Where is she. Walking to my right, I look down the alley beside it and see Anna standing there. She clocks me, then looks away.

'Anna, I'm sorry.' I begin, moving towards her.

'You lied to me.' she said weakly, not able to look at me. 'Pizza and a DVD you said.'

'Yeah, well Star Wars was in the player, phone was in hand to call but then the guys turned up and convinced me to go out.' I explained, now standing right in front of her. 'Come on Anna, don't be mad.' Still not able to look at me, I take her hand and am relieved when she doesn't pull it away. 'You know, I'd rather be curled up on the sofa with you, watching some trashy show on one of the higher numbered satellite channels.'

'I don't know, you looked pretty into your singing with Tom up there,' Anna replied.

'Yes, I was having a good time. Yes I shouldn't have lied to you.' I put my hand under her chin and lift her head so she's looking at me. 'But my darling, don't you think you are overreacting. Just a tiny bit?'

The relief I feel as she begins to smile is overwhelming as I reciprocate. 'Maybe a little. I'm sorry, I just panicked and knowing what those guys are like, I was worried they'd pack you on a train to the arse end of Scotland or something.'

Laughing, I pull her close to me. 'Darling, I'm the only one not drinking. I may put them on a train, tomorrow may be a darn sight more peaceful.' She rests her head on my shoulder and I feel her whole body shudder as she giggles at my last comment. 'So, we're okay?'

'Yeah, we're okay.' Anna says before looking me up and down. 'I never believed someone could wear this outfit better than Tom Cruise. You've proved to me they can.'

'Really, you should see it with the shades.' I say, putting them on.

'Gorgeous,' she purrs, pulling me in for a kiss that makes me feel like my knees could give way from beneath me.

'Hey, can John come back in and play yet?' We break the kiss and see Robert standing at the top of the alley.

'Yes, as long as you promise to have him back at a reasonable hour.' Anna replies.

'Promise.' Robert smiles before disappearing again. Walking back around to the front of the club, hand in hand, Ethel and Gwen are waiting for Anna, Tom it would seem, for me.

'Right, you two friends again?' Ethel asks. Anna and myself look at each other.

'Yeah,' she says. 'Of course.'

'Good,' Tom says as he walks over to us and pulls me away from Anna.

Looking back over my shoulder, I mouth 'I love you,' to Anna. She smiles and waves as I disappear back into the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**The wedding day, yay! **

**John's POV**

Opening my eyes, instinct is to reach over and feel for Anna. However I realise she is not there, then what is going to happen today fills my thoughts. Turning over to look at the clock on the side table, it's eight thirty. The sight of my flight suit on the back of the door makes me smile as I remember the events of last night.

Getting up, I put my dressing gown on as I wander downstairs. Expecting to see Robert alone, asleep in the on the sofa in the living room, the sight before me is one of chaos and disorder. Allowing Branson, Thomas and William to join Robert in staying over, it seemed they carried on the party after I went to bed. Vodka bottles and pizza boxes lay strewn across the floor. The three men were asleep, still in their flight suits. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turn around to see a haggard looking Robert peering over my shoulder at the scene in the living room.

'Ahh, I can explain,' he says, half way through a yawn.

'I don't care, I just want those three up and my living room tidy by the time I've had my breakfast.' I snap before walking through to the kitchen.

'Relax John, you're turning into Anna.' Robert replies, following me. 'We don't have to be at the registry office until three.'

Putting the kettle on, Robert gets two mugs out and places them on the counter. 'Ahh, coffee would be grand.' Looking to the door, I see Branson standing at the kitchen door.

'What the hell went on last night?' I sigh as Robert gets another mug.

'Come on gaffer, chill out will ya?' Branson replies. 'I'll have a coffee then we'll put everything straight.'

'I know, it's just Anna made me promise not to get the house in a state. I guess I just don't want Anna under any undue stress, you know, because of the baby and everything.'

'Baby?' Robert questions. 'What baby?' Looking to the heavens, I close my eyes.

'Nothing, forget I said anything.' I say, pouring water into the mugs on the counter, hoping they would change the subject.

'Ahh, it's a shotgun job then, gaffer?' Branson comments, beaming at me. I stop and glare at him.

'No Branson, it was not a shotgun.' I hiss as I place his coffee in front of him. 'I had decided I was going to propose before Anna told me she was expecting.'

'It wasn't a shotgun,' Robert chips in, helping himself to cereal. 'I helped him pick the ring before he found Anna after returning from down south.'

'What isn't a shotgun?' William asks, appearing at the door.

'Nothing,' I say quickly as I grab the roll of bin liners from the cupboard under the sink and hand them to Branson. 'You two, take those in the front room and tidy up.'

Branson and William leave, Branson with his coffee which I inform him must be placed on top of a coaster. As I am busy making toast, with Marmite of course, I can feel Robert's eyes on me watching my every move, grin on his face. Sitting beside him at the breakfast bar, I allow myself to make eye contact.

'What?' I say before taking a mouthful of my toast.

'You're going to be a Daddy.' Robert smiles. I can't resist smiling back before taking another bite of my toast.

'June 10th,' I say. 'We've had the 3 month scan but have decided to wait until today to tell everyone. I have worked it into my speech, so keep it to yourself.'

'I shall be secrecy personified,' Robert says, pretending to zip his lips. 'I didn't tell her about the flowers you were sending her this morning or the cars you have rented to pick her and the bridesmaids up.'

'You are the embodiment of self control,' I laugh.

'Uhh, gaffer. Where's your carpet cleaner?' Branson asks, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

'Why?' I ask, an ominous tone to my voice.

'No reason, let's just say it wasn't the alarm clock that woke Thomas,' Branson begins. 'But the overwhelming need to be sick.'

'What?' I exclaim, getting up and making my way towards the living room.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Rubbing the petal of one of the dozen white roses between my index finger and thumb, I sigh as I re read the card that accompanied them;

_'My dearest Anna,_

_Today is our wedding day and I can't begin to tell you how elated that makes me. It's lucky it is today, as I don't think I can last one more day without you being my wife. Until there isn't a breath in my body, I will strive to make you, and our baby, happy. _

_All my love_

_John _

_x _

Placing the card next to the roses, I look at myself in the mirror. All my life I've waited for a man to love me the way John has, never truly believing I'd meet him. I was almost prepared to accept second best, nearly did until I had a lucky escape.

'Anna, are you ready to get into your dress?' Gwen asks, peering around the door at me.

Nodding, I stand up as Gwen comes in, followed by Mum, Ethel and Sophie. It's half one and they are already in there bridesmaids dresses. The dresses are red, ankle length and the girls have gone for red stilettos. I'm sure they'll be regretting that later as I get my white kitten heeled shoes from the wardrobe.

'Just to let you know, Dad's taking the buttonholes round to John and Robert now.' Sophie explained.

'Good,' I reply, standing up and putting my shoes on the bed. I turn back and study my dress.

Simple. That's how I would describe it. Just white, floor length, ruching around the middle, hoping to hide my ever increasing bump. Because of the time of the year, the girls have throws to wrap around their arms and I have a long sleeved bolero. I have decided to wear my hair down, a simple clip at the front preventing it from getting into my eyes.

Seeing my girls dressed up, you wouldn't think they're dresses had come off the rack from Debenhams. 'You three look beautiful,' I beam, welling up. 'Amazing.'

'Let's get you in your dress, eh love?' Mum says, bringing it down from it's place, hanging on the wardrobe door.

* * *

**John's POV**

'Rob, how the hell do you do up a cravat?' I ask, coming downstairs and entering the living room. I am taken by surprise to see Branson, Thomas and William in matching black suits, waistcoats and red ties.

'We wanted to look the part.' Branson said.

'Looking like that guys, you'll have to be my ushers.' I suggest, walking towards Robert, cravat in hand.

'Really?' William asks. 'I've never been asked to be anything at a wedding.'

'Doesn't really surprise me, mate,' Thomas says, patting William on the shoulder. 'If you're sure John, it would be an honour.'

'Yeah. You guys have been good to me since I arrived at Downton,' I say before looking at Thomas. 'Well in the end.'

Robert finishes tying my cravat and we stand together. 'How do we look?' Robert asks.

'Like a right couple of penguins,' Branson laughs. 'Quick Rob, where's you're camera?'

The doorbell goes, and Thomas goes to answer it as Branson takes a picture of me and my best man.

'John, you're future father in law,' Thomas announces as he walks back into living room, followed by Steven holding a white box.

'Hello son,' Steven says. 'I've got your buttonholes.' Putting them on the coffee table, he stands back to take in me and Robert. 'Don't you two look the part?'

'Thank you,' I say, 'How's Anna?'

'She's fine lad, don't worry.' Steven replies. 'What time are these cars arriving?'

'The Mercedes for the bridesmaids and Helen at quarter past two, the Bentley for Anna and your good self at half two.'

'Bentley?' Branson exclaimed. 'Nice.'

'Yeah, I thought so.' I smile, inspecting the button holes on the table.

'John, how are we getting to the registry office?' Robert asks.

'You're carriage awaits,' William smiles, waving the keys to his van in the air.

'You're joking,' Robert rolls his eyes. 'Why don't we go the whole hog and go for a surf on the way?'

'It was good enough for you last night.' William protests. 'And John's using it to take him and Anna to the hotel tonight. Before they go off to Saltburn for the honeymoon.'

'Come on John, William's camper van? I'll go and get my BMW.' Robert says. 'William, take me home.'

'Robert, it's fine. You don't have time now. We have to be at the registry office soon.' I sigh. 'And I'll be in the Bentley on the way to the reception anyway.'

'I'll be off, lad.' Steven says, patting me on the shoulder. 'I'll see you later.'

'Thanks Steve,' I say, showing him out.

'There's enough for us all to have a button hole,' Robert says, picking one up and inspecting it, a red rose. 'Nice choice.'

'Give the credit to Anna, she chose them.' I explain, standing up straight whilst Robert fixes my button hole to my suit.

'Like that's a surprise,' Branson laughs. 'Did you make any decisions about the wedding? Going by this morning, you are already under the thumb pal.'

'No I am not,' I argue before seeing a mug on the coffee table. 'Guys, how many times. Please use coasters. It's not bloody rocket science.'

* * *

Pulling up in William's VW, I thought I would feel more nervous than I was. The overwhelming feeling was excitement, in just over an hour Anna would be my wife and that thrilled more than anything. Getting out of the car, the gang from Downton Sands were already there. Daisy, Charlie and Elsie Carson, Mrs Patmore from the Fish and Chip shop, even Sarah o Brien was there, she was even smiling.

'Wow, don't you two scrub up well,' Cora said, walking towards us, kissing Robert on the cheek before stroking my arm. Their three daughters were also present, Mary bringing Matthew as her plus one, Sybil and Branson sharing shy looks amongst each other.

Seeing all the guests here made everything seem very real all of a sudden. This was really happening and I couldn't help but look to the heavens and wish my dear mother was here today. How I wish she could have met Anna.

'As your ushers,' Branson began,' myself, Will and Thomas will go and see where we are meant to be. Come on lads.'

'Cheers guys,' I smile, as I watch them disappear inside the registry office.

'Ushers?' Sarah asked, watching the three men walk inside. 'Very posh for a registry office do.'

'We're all about the posh, Sarah,' Robert replied sarcastically before looking over his shoulder at our transport.

'Okay everyone, we are in room two. They are ready for you to take your seats.' Thomas announced from the top of the stairs.

The gathered guests walked inside. Robert started too before looking back, realising I wasn't beside him.

'You okay mate?' he asked, walking back towards me.

'Yeah, just taking it all in.' I reply. 'It's at times like these you think about the people who are dearest to you.'

'Indeed,' Robert smiled. 'In your case, Anna.'

'And mum.' I say weakly. 'I'd give anything for her to be here.' Whilst he rests a hand on my arm, I look at Robert and smile. 'Still, she'd want me to enjoy today and make it as special for Anna as I can.'

'Exactly,' Robert said. 'Let's get inside, it's freezing out here.'

* * *

**Anna's POV**

After being picked up by the Bentley, which took me by surprise, myself and my Dad made our way to the registry office. I really wanted the driver to pick up the pace, the sooner I was Mrs Bates the better. More than that, even though we had only been apart a mere 12 hours, I missed him like crazy and couldn't wait to see him again.

Upon reaching the registry office, I saw my mum and the bridesmaids waiting outside for me. The reality of the situation kicked in as the driver of the car helped me out. Marrying the man of my dreams, this didn't happen to people like me.

'Everyone's inside,' Mum cooed. 'You look a picture, my darling.'

'Thanks Mum,' I smile.

'I'll go inside, good luck.' Kissing me on the cheek, she leaves me with Dad and my bridesmaids.

'Let's knock 'em dead, eh?' Ethel winks. Nodding, I put my arm through my Dad's and follow Ethel, Gwen and Sophie inside.

'You okay, gorgeous?' Dad asks as the girls arrange themselves behind us.

Nodding my head again, I know I'll cry if I try to speak. I cannot remember a time in my life when I felt as happy as I was now. Stroking my tummy, I take in a deep breath as the doors to the room open before us. The first thing I notice is everybody's eyes on me. Not able to see John yet, I have butterflies in my stomach at the anticipation, John is waiting for me and I can't wait to lay my eyes on him.

And then, it happens. There he is. A perfect smile spread across his beautiful face, our eyes don't lose contact all the time I walk down the aisle. Finally, we are side by side and kissing my Dad on the cheek, I let go of his arm and turn to my bridesmaids to hand Sophie my bouquet. I feel John's hand on mine and turn to look at him.

'You look stunning, you are stunning,' he whispers, squeezing my hand. 'How are you both?'

'We missed you,' I smile as he leads me a step forward towards the registrar, who begins the service.

'It's lovely to see so many close family and friends here to celebrate the marriage of Anna and John.' The registrar began.

'We are gathered here today because this couple has decided to be joined in marriage. The essence of marriage lies in committing oneself to the other person entirely as a friend, confidant, companion, and lover. This decision should never be made lightly, but should be considered with utmost care, respect, and loyalty.'

'Shotgun...' Branson whispered.

Looking at Branson, before turning my gaze back to John I realise something is amiss as John closes his eyes. John looks at me and I am smiling. I couldn't be mad at him, not today and everyone would know in a few hours anyway. Looking back at Branson's smiling face, I give him a little wink before turning my attentions again to the registrar.

'Anna and John are taking a step together and celebrating their love with the sanctity of marriage. And that is why, we are here to share their love with one another and give our blessings and wishes to them for a beautiful and happy marriage.' Anna and John shared a smile before the registrar continued. 'Anna and John, today you have come here with an intention to marry one another and join hands forever in a holy relationship. John, repeat after me. I John Bates do take Anna May Smith to be my lawfully wedded wife... '

'I, John Bates,' John said with sincerity Anna had never heard in his voice before. 'do take Anna May Smith to be my lawfully wedded wife.'

* * *

**John's POV**

'Now we shall continue with the exchanging of the rings.' The registrar gestures for myself and Anna to stand in front of her once more. After the, what Robert thought was, the obligatory 'oh no, where are the rings' joke, we exchanged rings. Wanting to get the ring on Anna's finger as quickly as possible, it was then her turn.

'Now you, Anna.' the registrar said. "With this ring, I wed thee.'

'With this ring, I wed thee.' Anna smiled as she slipped the ring over the top of my wedding finger before repeating the rest of the vows after the registrar. 'I shall love you, honour you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. This is a symbol of my undying love for you.' Was this beautiful woman really saying these words to me?

'By the power vested in me by the Marriage Act, I pronounce John and Anna to be married. You may now kiss your bride.'

'I thought she'd never ask.' I whisper as I gently pull Anna towards me for our first kiss as Man and Wife.

**I Googled the vows, apparently they are pretty standard for UK registry offices. I know I said this was three parts, now it's going to be four. Until the next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, things get a little raunchy towards the end which is why I have upped the rating to M. Just giving the people what they want. Thanks for the reviews, we will return for the birth of the baby. And you've got to love the Carpenters.**

**A lot of this is indulging myself and my editor in chief so I hope it reads okay. I hope you appreciate we've tried to make this story fun throughout, given the circumstances Banna find themselves in in this particular story. Enjoy :)**

**John's POV**

Man and wife. Those words have reverberated around my head since they were said by the registrar. Anna is my wife. In this moment I feel there are no sweeter words anyone could ever speak. As we make the short yet picturesque journey from the registry office to Downton Sands for the reception, our fingers entwined as we sit in the back of the Bentley, no words are said as we occasionally catch each others gaze.

Pulling up in the place we first met, I allow myself to be transported back to the first few days of our courtship. Even then, I knew this day would come and it was my intention to make it as special for Anna as she deserved. Every bride dreams of this day from childhood and I wanted to ensure it did more than live up to Anna's expectations.

Pulling up outside the show bar entrance, I turn to look at my beautiful bride. 'Ready Mrs Bates?'

'I believe I am Mr Bates.' Anna smiles in reply. Getting out of the car, I walk around to Anna's side of the car and open the door. Holding out a hand, she takes it and as elegantly as she can given her state of dress, exits the car.

The guests had arrived before us I noted as I took a look at the full car park. William's camper van and the Bridesmaid's Mercedes looked a funny pair lined up beside each other and I allowed myself a chuckle as Anna linked her arm with mine.

Robert greets us at the entrance to the arcade, outside the show bar and immediately takes my wife away from me as Cora tries to grab my attention.

'What's all that about?' I ask, watching Anna and Robert talking intently beside the fruit machines.

'Nothing at all,' Cora replies. trying to divert my attention. 'Anna looks beautiful today, doesn't she?'

'Stunning,' I grin.

'Congratulations gaffer,' Branson exclaims as he joins myself and Cora in the arcade. 'Thomas and William are just sorting out the DJ box. We are going to party tonight.' Branson does a little shuffle, causing myself to laugh out loud.

'Right then.' Robert announces as he and Anna rejoin us. 'If you two wait here, all the guests are inside, I'll announce your arrival.'

'Really Robert, there's no need,' I grimace as Anna's hand wraps around mine.

'There's every need,' Robert says sternly. 'Anna deserves everyone's gaze on her today. The cue to enter is when I open the door.'

'Really, we never would have guessed that.' I say sarcastically as Robert, Cora and Branson disappeared into the show bar.

'What were you two talking about?' I ask. Anna looks up at me, a grin from ear to ear.

'Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr and Mrs John Bates.' I think I'll never get bored of hearing that as we walk towards the show bar.

There is a song playing and I am instantly thinking about my mother. It's 'We've Only Just Begun' by The Carpenters, my mother's favourite song. Tears welling in my eyes, I am glad for this subtle nod to my mother as myself and Anna enter the show bar.

Shaking hands and kissing cheeks on the way to the top table, my mind was filled with regret at how my mother couldn't be present to see me marry this beautiful woman who was sitting beside me. Sensing my introspective mood, Anna presses me once we are comfortably in our seats.

'Are you okay, darling?'

'Just thinking about my mother,' I smile, looking Anna in the eye. 'That was her favourite song.'

'Yeah, I know.' Anna replies, squeezing my hand. 'That's what me and Robert were talking about. He said you were missing her, especially today so we arranged that for you. There's no reason why she can't be involved in the day in her own little way.'

Looking at Anna, every time I think she can't get any more perfect, she proves me wrong again. Leaning in, I kiss her on the lips, letting her know how much I appreciate her gesture. 'I do love you.' I whisper as I pull away.

'Okay, as the best man I am also appointing myself master of ceremonies.' Robert announces, taking the microphone from the DJ box.

'This place looks amazing,' Anna says, looking around the beautifully decorated show bar. Each table has a vase of roses on it and everywhere you look there are red balloons.

'Okay, ladies and gentleman.' Robert begins. 'If you don't know who I am, and if not why not, my name is Robert and I am John's best man. Food will be served in ten minutes, after that we will have the speeches and that should lead us nicely to the disco, beginning with the bride and grooms first dance at around eighteen hundred hours.'

'Seems he's never shook off planning everything with military precision.' I laugh.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Thanking the lord for our choice of caterer, I finish my dessert, trying to take in everything that was happening. People had told me to enjoy the day, make the most of it because it passes so quickly and they were right. However, I couldn't fight the fact I was more excited about what this day would bring. It meant myself and John had committed the rest of our lives to each other. I couldn't wait to start that life, especially with the baby on the way.

The waiters cleared our tables as John, Robert and my Dad spoke intently about their speeches. John was nervous, I could tell but I was so looking forward to what he had to say. How he was going to break the news of our baby.

Robert collected the microphone from the DJ box and made his way back to the top table. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, let the speeches commence. Put your hands together, for the father of the bride.'

Dad stands up beside me, takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it then takes my hand into his. 'My little girl,' he begins, and my eyes are already welling up. 'I'm going to keep this brief. I've been to weddings where the speeches prattle on and I don't want that to happen here...'

'Robert has yet to make his speech,' Ethel heckles.

'You're sacked,' Robert jokes. At least, I think he does.

'It has been a joy to watch Anna grow into the beautiful young woman she is. She has provided myself and my wife with many reasons to be proud, even when she is dressed as a meerkat. We are so happy she has found someone she loves so much, and we couldn't be happier with her choice. Enjoy the rest of your evening.'

As everyone clapped, I stood up and embraced my father. I had so much to thank him for and his speech was short yet sweet. Dad gave the microphone back to Robert and sat back down.

'Now, it's my turn.' Robert said, producing what seemed like an essay from under the table.

'Remember boss, the park re opens in March,' Thomas shouts to laughs from all around him.

'Very funny. Looks like I'll have to recruit an entire new team if this continues.' Robert snaps. 'I'd like to start by thanking some people. Firstly, the bridesmaids who I am sure you agree, look absolutely stunning today. Even Ethel.'

'Cheers,' Ethel says.

'Secondly, my wonderful wife and daughters, as well as my hard working Downton Sands bar team who made the show bar pass for a reception venue.'

'Hear hear,' John interrupts.

'Oi, you'll get your go in a minute.' Robert replies with mock annoyance. 'Carrying on, I have known John since we were in the army together. He was my wing man, saved my life in fact. We saw things together you couldn't imagine. You may have noticed he occasionally walks with a slight limp, it's because of his heroic actions in putting his own life before my own. I'll forever be grateful to him for that.' John and Robert share a knowing look, it's clear there is so much about my new husband I am still to find out. 'I will also be grateful to him for saving me from the advances of another man last night.'

'What?' Cora asks as the men who were present at the club share a laugh.

'I will take the memory of the look on your face when you figured out he was flirting with you to my grave,' John chuckles. 'It's on tape.'

'Which will be destroyed,' Robert quickly announces.

'If you ever find it,' John replies, winking at his friend.

'Anyway, all that's left is for me to toast the blushing bride. I think you'll all agree she looks absolutely breathtaking today. She is the reason my friend has been smiling these past few months and I'm sure anyone close to John would agree it's wonderful to see. It's clear to everyone, especially here today, that you were made for eachother.'

John grips my hand tightly. We share a smile as Robert raises his glass. 'The bride and groom.'

'The bride and groom,' our guests say in unison.

'And I'll now hand you over to the main man. Ladies and gentlemen, the groom.' Sharing an embrace, John takes the microphone from the groom with a shaking hand.

'Right, well to start I'd like to thank Robert for his providing the show bar for us to celebrate our wedding today. It's very generous, even if you do owe your life to me.' John began. 'I came to Downton not sure what to expect. I'd do anything for Robert and that's why I accepted his plea to run the entertainments complex for him. I definitely didn't expect having to dress up as a meerkat or a penguin. I also didn't expect to find Anna. As soon as she introduced me to the wonders of Slush Puppies I was hooked. Then she revealed her love for Marmite and in that moment I knew I was in love with her. Then she let me finish her chips and in that instance I knew I wanted to marry her.'

As laughter fills the room, John stops then and looks to the heavens. He looks down at me and smiles weakly. He is thinking of his mother. Reaching out my hand to him, he wraps his fingers around it and begins to speak again, his voice cracking only slightly before he regains his composure.

'It's my biggest regret my mother couldn't be with us today. She's smiling down on us, I know that much is for sure. Family is so important, and I'd like to thank Steve, Helen and Sophie for welcoming me into theirs with open arms.' John acknowledges my family before continuing. 'My mother's favourite song was the one myself and Anna walked into. She would always be saying 'Jahhn, I love dem Carpenters,' so thanks to Anna and Robert for involving her on this special day.' John laughs before adding, 'and I apologise for my terrible impression of my mother there.'

'So you should,' Ethel shouts, clearly not enjoying the speech portion of the evening.

'Finally, and most importantly as we are on the subject of family, I have an announcement to make.' John looks at me, I guess to make sure this is what I want. I nod and he takes this as his cue to continue. 'On my arrival back up north after selling my mother's house, it was my intention to ask Anna to marry me. We had no contact from when I left on the last day of the season at Downton until I saw her again at her parents house. Walking to a nearby park, I was all ready to get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife when she told me what I am about to tell you.'

'Gaffer, is this where I need to hand the slush puppies out?' Branson asks.

'In a second, Tom. Let me finish,' John replies before continuing. 'Anna told me that I was to be a father. We are having a baby.'

'Oh Anna, why didn't you tell us?' Gwen cooed as all around us erupted into a noise of whispers and clapping.

'We've only just had the three months scan,' I reply.

'The babies got a head and at least one arm. It's fantastic. Amazing.' John exclaims. 'Branson, you may get the slush puppies.'

'Sure thing gaffer,' Branson smiles, indicating for Daisy and O Brien to help him hand out the already poured refreshments.

'Seeing as I am tee total and Anna can't drink, instead of the usual champagne toast, I am opting for slush puppies, my new drink of choice and thoroughly delicious they are too.' Once everyone has a slush puppie, John gestures for me to stand up and he puts a strong arm around my waist. 'Ladies and gentlemen, to the baby.'

'The baby.'

* * *

**John's POV**

As the days festivities moved into the evening, Anna had chosen another Carpenters classic, 'Close To You' to be our first dance. Moving together on the dance floor, all our guests forming a circle around us, it felt like it was only me and Anna in the room as I rested my forehead on hers.

After the first dance, William took over the DJ- ing and at different parts of the evening I found myself doing the YMCA with Robert and Branson and the Macarena with Ethel, Gwen and Daisy. There was still some time in between for me to dance with Helen, Sophie and on one occasion with Robert who had decided after my Top Gun themed stag night that 'Take My Breath Away' should be 'our' song.

As the evening's end drew closer, I knew it wouldn't be long before I could have Anna all to myself. Although I had enjoyed the day, I admitted to myself I was looking forward to it just being me and her.

Leaning against the bar, watching her, illuminated, as she spoke to Gwen and Ethel, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that it was me who was responsible for some of her happiness. I was the father of the baby she was talking to everyone about. She was carrying my child, our child, and it caused a feeling within me I'm sure I will never be able to describe.

'Hey, Bates,' a drunken Robert said, bringing me out of my trance. 'It's getting late, you and Anna might like to leave soon.'

'Erm, yes Rob, I suppose we might.' I smile.

'Go and check with Anna and I'll tell everyone you're going.' Robert staggered to the DJ box as I crossed the room to Anna.

'Hey you,' she smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist. 'I'm shattered, is it okay if we say our goodbyes soon?'

'I was coming over here to ask you the same thing.' I smile, kissing her lightly on the lips.

'Gathered people,' Robert began, clearly too drunk to form anything cohesive. 'Anna and John are going somewhere else now, so as they leave if you could form a, you know... thingy by the door...'

'An arch?' Thomas offered.

'Yes, one of those. Thank you.' Robert handed the microphone back to William before Cora approached him. Myself and Anna laughed at his dressing down from his wife as our guests formed an arch at the door.

My wife proved how perfect she is once again as another Carpenters classic, 'Top Of The World' filled the room. Kissing her for what must have been the hundredth time though each time felt like the first, we walked hand in hand towards the guests perfectly formed arch.

Robert approached me as Anna began to say her farewells to our guests. 'John, mate, have I been a good best man?' he asked, leaning on me so as not to fall over.

'What's all this good rubbish?' I ask. 'You've been great.' Patting me on the back he finds the nearest chair to fall onto and rests his head on the table.

'Sorry about him,' Cora says, looking at him and shaking her head.

'Nah, it's alright, I have a lot to thank him for. And you. Thanks for all you did today.' After kissing Cora on the cheek, I follow Anna under the arch, shaking hands with people as I go.

Once outside, I find my ushers lined up next to the camper van, mine and Anna's transport for our few days in sunny Saltburn. William dashes out behind us and gives me the keys. 'Look after her, boss, she's precious you know.'

'Yeah, I know.' I reply, pulling Anna closer to me.

'No, not Anna, the van.' William shakes his head and walks towards his pride and joy. 'Did you have to?' We hear him shout at Thomas and Branson as their artwork comes into mine and Anna's view.

'Guys, this is great,' I laugh. 'Just Married' is plastered all over the van and tin cans have been tied to the bumper. I'm not sure I appreciate the 'no longer a Mr Bater' slogan on the bonnet though, which causes much amusement to Anna.

'Bye everyone,' Anna calls back before getting into the front seat of the van. Our bags have already been put in the back of the van and I thank the Lord we have friends who think of everything.

Shaking the hands of Branson, Thomas and William, I sit in the drivers seat beside Anna in the front of the van. 'Ready, Mrs Bates?'

'For what?' she asks as I turn the ignition on.

'The rest of our lives...' is my reply.

* * *

I have booked a room for us in a five- star bed and breakfast not far from Downton Sands. Once in our room, Anna insists on having a bath so I get ready for bed and watch some god awful film whilst awaiting her return. Setting my attentions on my wedding ring seems more interesting than watching Jean Claude Van Damme save the day as I twist it around my finger.

After what seems like hours, Anna leaves the bathroom and she knows my gaze is fixed on her as she crosses the room, takes her dressing gown off and hangs it on the back of the chair next to the dresser. Walking to the bed, she sits besides me and takes my hand into hers.

'I'm so glad you're my husband,' she begins, lifting my hand to her lips and softly kissing my knuckles. The feel of her warm kisses on any part of my body is enough to light a fire inside me. Sitting up, I move down the bed and meet her lips with mine. As the kiss becomes deeper, she gestures for me to move back. Doing so, I am now resting against the headboard and she sits a top me, her legs either side of mine. Resting my hands on the small of her back, she reaches for the hem of her nightgown and pulls it up over her head, revealing her natural glory to me. Only wearing my pyjama bottoms, Anna knows my state of arousal and teasing me, begins to grind down on top of me. Closing my eyes, head back against the wall I let out a small groan, longing to be inside her.

'God woman, what you do to me...' is my guttural response, responding to her movements by raising my hips.

I can tell she's enjoying it too, the bliss etched on her face making me want her even more.

'Anna, please..' I plead. Understanding my meaning, she moves off me and helps me remove my bottoms. As soon as they are out of the way, she is back on top of me, grinding again almost instantly.

Reaching down with her hands, she guides me inside her and for a moment we stop, our gaze locked as we adjust to the sensation of finally being joined together. Her warmth enveloping me, she leans towards me, hands resting on my chest and lets her lips brush roughly against mine. She takes my bottom lip in hers, biting it gently before releasing it. I let out another groan as she begins to move again.

Her hands resting on mine at her bottom, I find my gaze fixed on her face. The way she is biting her lip, her eyes closed, the noises emanating from her every so often. Occasionally, I allow my eyes to wander down her body, leaving me in disbelief that I am making love to this beautiful woman. Not only finding it hard to believe she is actually allowing me to be with her, but also that she seems to eagerly want me as much as I want her.

Feeling my release edging ever closer as she continues to grind down on me, I move my hand to her stomach before moving lower. Gently pushing my fingers inside her, exploring the inner recesses of her body, her cries are music to my ears as I find her centre. Caressing there gently, it isn't long before I am rewarded with her breathlessly calling my name as her body shudders above me.

Her climax urging me on, I push inside her a couple more times before my exertions are rewarded. My chest heaving, she leans down on top of me, her head resting on my shoulder, her breath in my ear, still joined together as we gently come back down to earth.

'I love you, Mrs Bates,' I gasp, running a hand through her silky hair.

'I love you too.' she replies as she separates us by moving to lay beside me. I am quick to wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to me, not wanting to lose contact with her a second more than I need to. Nothing more is said as she drifts off to sleep quickly, an arm wrapped firmly around my waist.

Allowing my mind to drift off, I think myself the luckiest man in the world to have found this beautiful woman lying beside me. My wife, my everything, my Anna.


End file.
